


Anon's Gameindustri Adventure 4. A Quiet Morning

by GlassArmour



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassArmour/pseuds/GlassArmour





	Anon's Gameindustri Adventure 4. A Quiet Morning

I don't think I've seen so many different types of pudding in one place. Chocolate, milk, orange, strawberry, toffee, even some I haven't even heard of. Neptune was making sure to have some of every flavour.  
"This was the last meeting for the Trade Agreement;" Blanc announced while she carefully chose which puddings she wanted. "All that's left is the dinner party in a couple days to commemorate the signing."

She went in to more detail about the Trade Agreement. A lot of companies from a wide range of industries in both Lowee and Planeptune were involved. "I'm particularly interested in a fabric that is very well insulated against the cold and is water resistant, but is still rather thin and light." Neptune gave a similar answer, in-between mouthfuls of pudding.  
"Lowee's game developers are some of the most creative in the industry; I can't wait to see their newest releases in store! And there's this really sweet berry that's farmed in Lowee too. I wonder what it would taste like in pudding?"

I was about to dig into my own pudding when there was a sudden pain in my head. My vision blurred as it got worse. Then everything went dark.  
\---  
"Dammit" a woman's voice said. It sounded like it belonged to a chain smoker in her late forties. Everything was still dark, but my ears were definitely working. "It's bad enough the goddesses got to him first, but he's also resistant to possession. If you had caught him when you had the chance, we wouldn't be in this situation!"  
"I didn't get a chance! Those no-good do-gooders got to him before he was even halfway down!" The replier was younger, but she had a certain gruffness to her voice. "And you used most of our resources bringing him through, so even if we could've got him, he would've probably ended up flat as a pancake."  
"Enough complaints! So we've lost our biggest playing card; he'll be meeting two more soon. It only means we have to play things more slowly"  
\---

I woke up on the sofa in a cold sweat, surrounded by everyone.  
"How long was I out?" I asked.  
"Only about half an hour;" IF supplied. Compa stepped forward and began to take my pulse from my wrist; taking the opportunity to ask a few questions.  
"How do you feel? Any aches or pains?"  
"Only a little shaken. Even my headache from earlier has cleared up."  
"Did you see or hear anything while you were unconscious?" I... think I did. I know I heard something while I was out, but the more I try to remember it the less I can actually recall.  
"No, nothing"  
"Hmm, well I guess you're okay. But just to be on the safe side, I want to get to bed as soon as possible."  
"But what about-"  
"No buts! You have to go to bed, nurse's orders!" Compa was being uncharacteristically stern.

I decided it was better not to argue.  
"Alright then." I picked myself up from the sofa. "Nurse's orders." Stretching, I said my goodnights to everyone and made my way to the room Histoire had shown me to earlier. It wasn't until I had brought the blanket over my body that I realised how tired I really was, and it wasn't long before I had drifted off to sleep.

Next morning, I sat up in the bed. Looking out the window, the sky was rather overcast, but the clouds weren't grey enough to be seriously threatening a downpour. I swung my legs out of the bed, pushed myself up into a standing position, and stretched. I made my sleep-ridden way to the living room.

I noticed that IF and Histoire were already up; IF was at the kettle. She had foregone her coat, which was hanging on a hook near the elevator door. It was surprising how much her coat contributed to her appearance. Histoire's book was up and running again, or floating I should say. I announced my arrival with a yawn.  
"Ah, good timing, Anon. Tea or coffee?" IF offered.  
"Coffee. Two sugars and a dash of milk, if you'd be so kind."  
"Coming right up!"  
"So what's on the cards today?" I directed my question to Histoire as IF turned to her task at hand.

"You'll actually be starting training with the guild today. IF here will train you in using a weapon, while-oh, thank you;" IF had passed Histoire tea in a cup roughly the size of a sewing thimble. "While a friend of ours-a girl by the name of MAGES.-will teach how to use magic" she finished up as IF passed me my coffee. "But first, I think Compa wanted to speak to you."

Well, that was my day planned. IF, Histoire, and I sat at the table in a comfy silence, sipping our drinks. Looking at my watch, it was nearly half-past-seven when the twins shuffled in.  
"Mornin'" they mumbled in unison, rubbing sleep from their eyes. Blanc was right behind them, also rubbing sleep from her eyes. It was quite surprising how she and her sisters looked so alike. Nepgear appeared fifteen minutes later, and Compa a few minutes later after her.

Compa made tea for Nepgear and herself, and sat down beside me. Between her, IF, and Histoire, we talked at length; mostly about what was to be done over the week. I found out that today is a Tuesday, and that the dinner party for the Trade Agreement is on this Friday evening. Histoire mentioned offhand that she wanted a little help with errands that she had to do in preparation for the party. I took the hint and offered to lend a hand.

It was then that Compa spoke up. She wanted me to go shopping with her. She went on to say that she was still worried about last, and she wanted to keep an eye on me.  
"And it's also a good chance to get you some new clothes;" she added.  
"Fair enough." I agreed. I would need some new clothes if I'm going to be living in here now, and I'm kind of interested in what Gameindustri fashion is like. "Shall we get ready to go now?"  
"We've got plenty of time. Finish your coffee, and we'll wait till Nep-Nep's awake; she might want to come with us."

"Oh? Come with you where?" Neptune had suddenly appeared at my shoulder.


End file.
